


A Chakram and A White Rose

by EarpingHaught81



Category: All My Children
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 04:39:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8735218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarpingHaught81/pseuds/EarpingHaught81
Summary: Bianca can't remember what Xena's weapon of choice is called which leads to an interesting phone conversation with Maggie.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I used the internet to translate as I don't speak French. Unless being able to count to ten and swear words count then why yes, I do speak French. So if the translation is off blame Google.

Bianca sat at her desk staring intently at the flashing cursor on the screen.

"Okay, keep it short and sweet." she said to the empty room "Maggie is short and sweet." She smiled dreamily. "No! Focus Montgomery you can't dance your way out of this one. But dancing is fun..." her mind drifted off.

She snapped back when suddenly an image popped into her head "Where the hell did three naked dancing Gabrielle's come from? Maggie has got to stop watching Xena on endless repeat. Xena, what's that round killing thingy she uses? Shock absorber? Chaka Khan? Chaka Zulu? Oh hell, I'm never gonna finish this now I have to call Maggie and see what that chock full 'o' nuts thingy is called."

She picked up the phone and dialed waiting for Maggie to pick up.

"That's one spicy a meat ball!"

Bianca pulled the phone away and stared at it as if it had just licked her ear. "Umm...Maggie?"

"Ciao bella!"

"Are you off your meds again?" she spun her chair to stare at the Pine Valley skyline.

"Ha ha that was so funny I forgot to laugh, see this is me not laughing."

There was silence on the other end. "Maggie."

"Le bebe dans la maison monte un ane dans une couche." She said proudly.

"Did you just say the baby in the house rides a donkey in a diaper?"

"Crap is that what I said?"

All Maggie could hear on the other end was hysterical laughing and she pulled the phone from her ear with a huff waiting for it to stop. "Are you done now?"

"I think you should stop using the internet to translate for you."

Maggie lowered her voice to a breathy whisper "Je t'aime plus profonde que les oceans et plus eleve les montagnes et je vous aimerai jusqu'a mon dernier souffle et au-dela. How'd I do with that one?" (I love you deeper than the oceans and higher than the mountains and I will love you until my last breath and beyond.)

Bianca sat there speechless her heart thudding against her rib cage. She must be dreaming, either that or she was gonna sue the translator for emotional distress because surely Maggie had no idea what she had just said to her.

"Bianca are you there?" she asked quietly from the other side of Bianca's office door. When she received no response she pushed the door open with the phone still to her ear. "Bianca." she dropped her cell on the couch as she made her way to the desk.

The sound of Maggie's voice in the room with her startled her. She couldn't turn around, she couldn't look at Maggie not now. She had waited for so long hoping that Maggie would say something like that to her and now that she had she was having a hard time believing it. She wanted her to take it back, to tell her that she had meant to ask her what she wanted for dinner but no, she had to drop that on her and in French no less. She watched Maggie come around and kneel in front of her with an unsure smile on her beautiful face.

"Well I have to tell ya it wasn't my intention to render you catatonic I was kind of hoping for your undying declaration of love." She held out a single white rose. "Please say something."

Bianca's chair sprung forward and Maggie found herself on the other end of the most intense kiss she had ever experienced. Bianca was already imprinted on her heart and had been from the moment they met but now she had imprinted herself on her soul and Maggie knew that until the day she died she would belong to Bianca Montgomery.

Bianca pulled away reluctantly and looked into Maggie's eyes "Je suis a toi pour toujours mon amour." (I'm yours forever my love.)

Maggie smiled and leaned in to capture her lips again and thought this was the way things were meant to be. Everything in her life had led her to Bianca.

"I'm going to hold you to that you know." she said as she pulled Bianca from her chair and wrapped her arms around her.

"If I ever take it back then clearly I've been hit in the head and have amnesia."

"Don't joke about that it's like it's contagious in this town, someone sneezes on you and suddenly you can't remember your own name." She laced her fingers with Bianca's as they walked out of the office.

"Oh speaking of remembering, the reason I had called you in the first place was to ask you what that shake 'n' bake thingy that Xena used was called."

"It's called a chakram." Maggie paused as they waited for the elevator "I have a small confession to make." she said as the doors dinged open.

"What's that?"

"All those episodes of Xena made me wonder what you would look like in that leather outfit. I kinda bought one and hoped you would wear it." She wiggled her eyebrows at the taller girl.

"Oh my god Maggie you didn't." Her face turned bright red at the thought.

"Did I also mention I would be dressed up? Yeah I got that outfit Gabrielle was wearing in the episode where there were three of her dancing around." They stepped onto the elevator.

"Maggie, Gabrielle wasn't wearing anythi..."

Had anybody been standing outside the doors as they closed they would have seen a tall brunette whirling on a tiny blonde, pinning her to the wall and planting a kiss on her that could have set the fire alarm off...in the buildings two blocks away.


End file.
